Forum:Mason Nieuvaeu
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename: Mason Nieuvaeu/ Le Chat Noir Gender: Male Affiliation: Himself Powers: The abilities of a panther. The ability to see through his cat,Noirs's, eyes. Appearance: Always dressed in black, a black mask and jacket, brown hair and green eyes, tan complexion. Personality: Always looking for a good time but serious on the job. Focuses on the task at hand. Always leaves a calling card behind. History: Mason Nieuvaeu was raised in paris by his parisian father Alex, and his american mother, Maxine. When his father took him on a trip to africa when he was 13, while he was on business, he attended a jungle expedition. He went off to explore on his own,doing so, he ran into a panther trying to kill a man, so he charged the panther and they tumbled off a cliff. He would have died if not for a medicine man passing by, he took him back to his hut. He found that the panther's spirit lingered around the boy, as he was near death. So the medicine man learned from the panther spirit that the boy sacrificed himself to save the man who turned out to be the medicine man's son. So to repay the kind deed he did, the medicine man healed the boy and merged his spirit with the panthers, granting him its abilities. When he woke up he was in a clearing next to the camp. as it turns out they had sent a search party for him. When he showed up his father brought him home to paris. He had changed since his time in africa, he was stronger, faster, more agile, and could see in the dark. He Lived a relatively peaceful life to 18 years of age. he got his own flat, and even adopted a black cat. He named it Noir. The cat followed him everywhere. His life took an unexpected turn of events when he met the magician Orlosk. He saw the two spirits inside the boy. So he talked with him and told him of the task he must accomplish. He was a magician who excelled at removing curses, but the curses he had to remove were on famous works of art and relics. So he asked Mason if he would assist him. His moral code conflicted with his sense of right and wrong, he knew he couldnt steal but he couldnt let people get cursed, so he agreed only if he was allowed to return the objects when the curse was removed. Orlosk agreed and hired him as a front store clerk. So He devised a getup to help hide his identity.He wore a black shirt, jacket, mask, pants and boots. Orlosk gave him a whip that would move like a cats tail in use and stretch as long as he required. his cat, noir followed him, even on his jobs. the cat even understood his commands and he found he could see through the cats eyes. This made scouting his jobs easier. To make more fun he left a calling card, a card listing the time and date he would steal the object and signed it Le Chat Noir. Orlosk didnt like it but he allowed the boy his fun. When he stole an artifact he would return it the night it was purified. He placed it back in its spot and the police were baffled this. He also took to fighting crime. He would truss criminals up with a different calling card saying courtesy of your neighborhood, chat. This activity attracted the attention of bruce wayne, A.K.A. Batman. So he made a trip to paris and found The vigilante. As they fought he saw that he was making sure Batman couldnt take his prize. As he tried to make his getaway Bat man put a tracer on him. After Giving orlosk the cursed pbject, this time a blue diamond, Batman tracked him to his loft. He confronted the young man and mason told him his story.Batman said he did things in a roundabout way. When Mason flicked the T.V. on he saw someone was stealing Cat based art. Batman said it could only be Catwoman, the feline femme fatale. So the decided to stake out a museum they both knew she would hit next. So when she attempted her heidt, she saw a black cat mewling at her, picking it up she cooed at it. However that was when the duo struck, the cat leapt from her onto his master's shoulder. As they fought Catwoman Flirted with Le chat, Trying to get a rise out of him, but he outsmarted the Cat burglar, and managed to make it so she had to escape before the police showed up. Batman asked why he didnt steal anything and he said that he only took cursed artifacts and art to purify them then returned them. With that Batman invited him into the justice league sensing this boy was meant to be a hero. Equipment: A black mask, An enchanted whip that moved like a cats tail and stretched as long as he needed it to. Bigapple23 (talk) 14:54, June 24, 2014 (UTC)